The Space Sage
by RyokoHokage
Summary: Seiten Taisei is determined to take over the iniverse and defeat Heaven. It all started as revenge for his twin brother, Goku, but now is much more than that. He never expected to meet a love interest in space!


Seiten Taisei smirked as he stood on top of his large spaceship and watched as his monkey army took over yet another world. He had taken over all of the worlds that had once been under the Dragon King's control and had grown his army big enough for a new target. He was now planning to launch an attack on a new set of worlds. This new area would be under the control of the Heaven "gods" no longer. Seiten sought to destroy them all for what they had done many years ago.

* * *

~(Flashback)~

"GOKU!" Seiten screamed to his twin as he held tightly to his hand.

"Sei...-en... I... Ca... n't... Feel... Any... Th...Ing..." Goku smiled weakly as he grew colder by the second. "R...Run... Sei..."

Seiten squeezed his twin's hand tighter and he knelt there beside him on the ground. Goku had been hit by one of the invading ship's lasers, not directly though it had been close enough to do major damage to his body. The once lively bright eyed monkey boy now lay broken and bloodied on the ground that was now covered in debree.

"I WON'T LEAVE YOU! DAMMIT! GET UP!" Seiten screamed as he begged his twin to get up, not wanting to admit what he knew.

Goku was dying.

"I... Lo...Ve... You... Bro...Ther..." Goku managed to say as tears formed in his eyes.

"I LOVE YOU TOO! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" Seiten begged, not wanting to lose the only one he had ever cared for.

Seiten watched as Goku smiled alittle wider one last time. Goku's smile faded along with his life. Seiten felt Goku's hand weaken and fall from his only to hit the ground, never to move again. Seiten stared at Goku's body in shock. He grabbed Goku by the shoulders and shook him.

"GOKU!? GOKU!"

Goku was gone.

Seiten stopped shaking Goku's body and hugged him tightly, the tears streaming down his face as the pain of watching his twin die was too much for his heart to take. Lasers fired in the background, the sounds of destruction all around him filled his ears. He slowly let Goku go and stood up as dust and rubble fell around him. His golden eyes open in slits as he commanded his tears to stop falling.

"... I won't let those bastards win..." Seiten swore outloud as he made a fist so tightly with his hand that it began to bleed.

He let some of the blood fall on one of Goku's hands as a promise to his dead twin. He vowed to kill them all. Those Heaven bastards who had killed his twin and anyone else who got in his way.

~(End Flashback)~

* * *

Seiten knew the battle was over when one of his underlings came to inform him of thus.

"Fine... I'll go on ahead. Gather what new soldiers you can and head to the rendezvous point... Once there we can begin the attack on Heaven as planned..." Saiten spoke as he didn't care to wait around for that long.

The Monkey King felt that the gathering of new soldiers was a lengthy process that needed less skill than he possessed. He often let his underlings tend to such things since the monkeys under his command would never betray him, since they too had been hurt by Heaven.

Seiten turned away from the underlings who understood their task as they wandered off to fulfill it. Seiten went right into his personal spaceship and shut the door behind himself. It was a small white ship with red lining along the places some might call trim. The ship itself was big enough to include a small training area, a bathroom with a shower, a small kitchen, and a sleeping area. The cockpit of course being there at the front of the small arrowhead-like ship.

Seiten went directly to the cockpit and sat down in his control chair. He pressed a few buttons on the control panel in front of him and the ship lifted off into space as easy as breathing. He knew the monkeys down below on the planet would take awhile to gather new soldiers, prepare them for war, and pack up. Not to mention they would need to fly to the rendezvous point just outside the Houtou region that the Ox King Gyumaoh ruled over.

Seiten knew he would need to fly on the edge of the Houtou region to reach the rendezvous point, yet he wondered if this Gyumaoh might make a good comrade. Seiten had heard Heaven was giving Gyumaoh a hard time as well and thought that combining forces might be faster than simply taking over the entire Houtou region. It was a fairly vast region and Seiten thought to destroy Heaven's world's as quickly as possible. He currently felt he had enough soldiers of his own now that he had taken over the region of space the Dragon King had once ruled before Seiten had dethroned him. He knew having more soldiers to fight for him would secure his victory over Heaven, yet wasting more time making nice with others or conquering a new area just didn't appeal to him at the moment. He felt his current plans would work well enough and if necessary in the end, he would seek out this Ox King.

Seiten glared at the monitor in front of him as he debated things in his mind. Another glance over at his side screen, however, caused him to frown more than he had been.

"Tch... Rats." Seiten glowered as he noticed the signal on the screen.

Space Pirates.

Seiten enjoyed hearing about the space pirate raids on Heaven ships, but when the pirates dared to fly near him it was another story. The fools had little to no chance against him and yet they dared still.

-BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP-

Went the warning signal as the pirate ship zoomed closer far more quickly than Seiten expected. Seiten wanted to destroy them for such a thing. He felt like he and his ship should be well known in these parts by now. He noticed that he was closer to the Houtou region now more than near his own. Thinking these idiot pirates figured he was not someone as important as The Great Sage Equal To Heaven for being so close to a different region, he decided to blast lasers at them.

Seiten growled as the large dark grey pirate ship managed to evaded his attack and continued advancing. He quickly moved to fire again when a new sound hit his ears.

"WARNING. SHIELDS LOWERED. WARNING. SHIELDS LOWERED." went the piercing sound of the warning system's automated voice.

Seiten's eyes widened in this rare moment as he stared at the screens in front of him. Watching his systems go out of control due to a virus or maybe advanced hacking was something new to him. His eyes quickly narrowed as he tried to override the virus\hacking and delete\stop it.

Nothing worked.

He was no computer genius and could not regain any control of the ship. His weapons, shields, navigation were all unresponsive. With a flash of green, his screens suddenly showed the space pirate's symbol of a Rat wearing a golden clothe around it's middle which had a big green X on it. It was the same symbol painted on the side of their ship. Seiten rolled his eyes at such a "flag".

Seiten silent applauded the pirates in his mind as he knew this must be how they did so well against Heaven. They must have some advanced way of hacking that even Heaven couldn't figure out. He was very annoyed and yet alittle impressed. He still wanted to destroy them for their impudence.

Seiten watched out the front window as the dark grey pirate ship inched its way closer to him now. He knew they would connect with his ship soon and attempt to rob him of anything valuable they could find. He wasn't going to go down without a fight however and was about to get up to find a more defensible position when suddenly a bright set of red lasers hit the side of the pirate ship.

The pirate ship had no time to move as a small red fighter ship launched another attack against it. The pirates, Seiten figuring for the reason of switching targets to the new fighter or due to suffering from damage he couldn't see, turned and started flying away from his direction. Seiten watched as they quickly turned to the side and seemed to be without shields for some reason. The small fighter continued to shoot at the pirates, who then of course began to fire back as well. Seiten frowned at that considering his own ship was still being affected by whatever the pirates did and so had no shields if he was accidentally hit.

Seiten cursed as he was slammed into his main consule thanks to one of the pirate's attacks hitting his ship from the side. He blammed his previous thoughts on the matter for it actually happening.

"WARNING. DAMAGE TO SHIP ENGINES HAS OCCURED. WARNING. DAMAGE TO SHIP ENGINES HAS OCCURED."

Seiten rolled his eyes as the warning system was telling him something obvious. He looked at the engine screen and saw the lit up lights in red that showed the right side had taken damage.

"WARNING."

"WHAT NOW?!" Seiten barked as he was seriously annoyed by the all the warnings.

He thought about having them removed or just stabbing the warning system through with his staff.

"CURRENTLY ENTERING WORLD GRAVITATIONAL PULL. WARNING. CURRENTLY ENTERING WORLD GRAVITATIONAL PULL."

Seiten felt annoyed even further. First pirates, then virus hacks, followed by his ship being hit, and now he was on track to enter some unknown world's orbit thanks to the laser hit pushing his ship towards it. He cursed as he figured he'd enter the world's atmosphere next within seconds. Without a shield up and running he knew the odds of surviving such a crash were lower than he would like.

"WARNING. ENTERING W-"

With a swift strike of his long red staff, Seiten destroyed the warning system. He wanted to at least die in silence. He cursed in his mind as he now saw the tiny planet he was being drawn in by. With his systems out of his control he was unable to check out anything about the planet. He could only hope he landed in something soft, like sand or water.

Within seconds he felt the heat from his ship entering the world's atmosphere far too rapidly. He had no control of the ship and couldn't slow it down or raise the shields.

"Dammit..." Seiten cursed under his breath as he refused to die here like this.

He made a vow to avenge his twin and would not die until he saw it done.  
The next thing Seiten knew, there was broken glass from the ship's main window bursting and then nothing as he blacked out.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up, Sei!"

Seiten heard a voice he swore belonged to his twin brother, Goku.

"Go... Ku?" Seiten questioned as he quickly opened his eyes.

"Just how long do you plan on sleeping, Sei?" Goku chuckled as he smiled. "Here I thought I was the lazy one."

"Goku!? It is you!" Seiten gasped in surprise as he noticed he and Goku were in a blackened area with nothing around them but the darkness.

"Time to wake up. You made a promise, didn't you?" Goku grinned as he reminded Seiten of the promise made years ago. "You can't stop now."

"I know that!" Seiten snapped as he rushed over and hugged Goku as tightly as he could. "... It is you... Isn't it?"

"You know this is just a dream, Sei..." Goku stated as he hugged back. "I'll always be with you though. Even if you can't see me or even if we're lightyears away."

"...Heh... Now I know this is my own dream... Goku never knew what a lightyear was... Or how to use it correctly in a sentance..." Seiten frowned as he let go of his dream twin.

"I'm only here to remind you to stay strong. You can do anything, even against the odds." Dream Goku said with a grin as he placed a hand on Seiten's chest. "First you have to wake up."

* * *

Seiten's eyes fluttered open just enough to see through two small slits. He saw his spaceship on fire slightly to his right and to his left he saw someone kneeling beside him, pressing a hand to his chest.

"Are you alright?" asked a male voice who didn't sound as concerned as most people would be.

Seiten's eyes went right to the male, figuring the male must know he was awake since he asked such a generic question. Seiten didn't answer as the male had captured his full attention despite the stupid question.

Long red hair, deep violet-red eyes, tanned skin, a black and gold fighter pilot jumpsuit.

Seiten didn't know why, but this guy caused his stomach to hurt in a special sort of way unrelated to his current set of injuries he had yet to take count of.

Seiten opened his mouth to speak, to call the man an idiot for asking that stupid "are you alright" question, but couldn't get the words out thanks to his body being so broken.

"Don't-... Just-..." the male said something as Seiten's hearing began to fade before he gently picked Seiten up. "... -going-... - ..."

Seiten felt the warmth of the man as he was being carried in his arms. As the man carried Seiten away from the crashsite, Seiten fell out of consciousness.


End file.
